


Cadets

by orphan_account



Series: Star Trek Avengers AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Admiral Nick Fury, Alternate Universe - Star Trek, Alternate Universe - Starfleet, Alternate Universe - Starfleet Academy, Cadet Bucky Barnes, Cadet Tony Stark, Commander Phil Coulson, Gen, Like, M/M, Not Really Anything, There’s Not Actually a Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Cadet Barnes and Cadet Stark trying to listen in to Commander Coulson and Admiral Fury.





	Cadets

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com) askbox is always open!  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! This is a one-shot. If you find any mistakes, tell me!

xXoOoXx

"What are they saying?" Tony whispered harshly.

"Shhhhh!" Bucky shushed, "I can't tell with you asking every two seconds!"

Tony tipped his head back and groaned quietly. Bucky blushed and pressed his ear closer to the door. 

"-are two of the top cadets in their year. If we assign them to a starship, I think they could-"

"I'm well aware of their academic careers, but they are very immature. Cadet Barnes and Cadet Stark would wreak havoc if they-."

"Admiral Fury, you have to consider-"

 _Shhiiiissssssss!_ The door hissed open and Bucky fell onto the floor. Tony peeked out from the doorway. 

"Uhh. Hi?" Bucky said, picking himself up off the floor. Tony walked cautiously into the room. 

Commander Coulson looked at the two cadets, a pained look on his face. 

“Cadets.” Admiral Fury said darkly, giving Coulson a sideways glance. Coulson grimaced.

“Uh, Admiral Fury, Commander Coulson.” Tony said, hoping it didn't sound as shaky as it felt. 

“We, uh, weren't trying to listen in or anything-” Bucky said, unable to keep the guilty look out of his eyes. 

“You weren't?” 

The two cadets looked at eachother guiltily. Tony sighed. 

“Well, Admiral, we were just curious about what about us was so important. Isn't wanting to know more a key trait of Starfleet officers?”

Coulson looked from the cadets to the admiral.

“Yes. It is. Very well.”

Tony and Bucky looked at eachother again, hopefully. 

“You won't get off without punishment. Janitorial duties for next two weeks.”

“Thank you, Admiral Fury. It won't happen again.” They said together.

“Dismissed.” 

The two cadets turned and all but ran out of the office. 

xXoOoXx

“I know I said-”

“They will be fine officers someday.”

“Thank you, Admiral.”

xXoOoXx

“Oh wow! I thought we were totally done for!”

“I know!” Tony said excitedly. He turned towards Bucky with a sly grin.

“What do you say we celebrate a bit?” He said in a husky voice.

“We still have cleaning duty.”

“But we're not expelled.”

“True. Why are you still over there?”

xXoOoXx

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it! Kudos are loved, comments are treasured!  
> See me on [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com)!  
> My askbox is always open if you like my writing!


End file.
